Her new pet
by ravenblows
Summary: Jesse's luck took a turn for the better when he got picked up by the assistant of the same person he'd been stalking for weeks. BecaxJesse


**Chapter 1**

"Beca over here!" Jesse cried, waving his hand desperately trying to catch her eye. He needs a photo of her _looking_ at his camera this time or he'd get fired and he really loves the job, more of the pay actually. "Beca please," he called out again "Beca!" He knows his efforts were in vain. She was already busy posing for the other cameras at the front. But he has to try.

Seriously, it's unfair. Just because his company wasn't famous doesn't mean that they can't get be at the front. He was one of the earliest photographers to be camping outside her house for this moment. It's unfair how the latecomers get to have her look directly at their camera for their shot.

Stupid manager.

The crowd soon dispersed and he just stood dumbly watching her drive off.

"Fuck." Jesse grumbled under his breath as he looked through the couple of shots he'd taken on his way back his parking spot. Most were blurry. The clear ones had at least two heads in it. Damn it. His shots were only blurry because her fans were pushing him, like he can get any further behind.

Great. This was his last chance to secure his job. Running a hand through his already mussed up hair, he kicked the garbage bin beside the run-down building angrily. The contents spilled all over his leg. How dumb can he possibly get? Now flies are hovering his head. Great. Just great Jesse. "Hey you! What are you doing kicking _my_ stuff!?" a shrill voice echoed down the alley. The voice sounded like an old lady. Shit did he really… but _this is garbage_ isn't it? Shattered glass and old newspaper, disgusting food leftovers and wrappers etc. Yeah trash.

He turned around confusedly while swatting off the pesky flies swarming around his face. There standing in front of him was no old lady.

Okay wait, she is old and is a lady. Now he'd just contradicted himself. But she was no ordinary _old lady._ Why is she sitting on a broom? Maybe she just escaped from the IMH. She looks scary.

Really mad scary. "Boy," she said again, that shrilly voice ringing in his ears, "What. Are. You. Doing. Kicking. My stuff!" Every pause made his heart beat a little bit faster. Her stare made the beating stop altogether. Shit shit shit should he scream for help? That'd be stupid. She's an old woman for god's sake Jesse.

"I…I am…am really sorry, I didn't know that uh these," he stammered pointing to the heap of trash, "are yours." Her dark green eyes seemingly penetrating his soul all this time softened slightly. He shuddered as she came closer.

Why is the street silent?

Where are the car honks and chatters?

Right now all he could hear and smell was his heavy breathing and occasional waft of stench coming from the rubbish dump next to him. And what he can see is causing those goose bumps.

Bright light flashed in front of his eyes suddenly. He squinted to see and fought to keep his eyes open, until it was too blinding. He could see spots of red and black obstructing his line of sight when he squeezed his eyes a few times before opening. Shakily, he began taking in his surroundings again.

His head is spinning… that's weird. And did the building become taller? It's like towering above him now. Wait, the old lady's gone. Phew. Ugh this was the first time he got intimidated by an old lady. Where did that blinding light come from anyway?

His eyes are playing tricks on him now.

He's shorter than that garbage bin now!?

Raising his left hand to rub his eye,

…wait a minute

WHAT THE FUCK!?

Is that a paw? Oh my god.

He cussed or rather, tried to, but it came out as a growl. Like a fiercer purring kind of sound. Now that he sees the paw, why is he so close to the floor? This can not be happening.

 _Wake up Jesse! Wake up!_

Shutting his eyes and hitting his head against the strangely _huge_ bin, he opened his eyes a few seconds later and looked down again. FUCK his body is _still_ only a few centimetres away from the ground.

It clicked in his mind all at once. The old lady on a broom. She must be a witch? Is that even possible? Fuck maybe he's going crazy. No. She has to be the one. Where is she!? All he did was to kick that bin and she made him stuck inside this cat's body? Fuck where is she!?


End file.
